Videos
__FORCETOC__ A collection of amazing Jate fan videos. All videos are reproduced here with permission. Thanks to all the talented Jate vidders! :) Note: Double-click the embedded video to link to the video on YouTube. Jate Videos "The Story" by Akirehtur Jack and Kate barely know anything about each others' pasts, but in the end, it doesn't matter because they are made for each other :) *Music by Brandi Carlile, "The Story" ---- "The Trial" by Aradnea *Music by Joe Hisaishi, "Princess Mononoke Theme Song" keUlq6BmEIM ---- "All That I Am" by Belxf Jack gives Kate all that he is. *Music by Rob Thomas, "All That I Am" ---- "Wait For Me" by Borislava Kate is always running away from Jack because can't find ways to tell him how much she loves him...but in the end, who knows? *Music by One Republic, "Prodigal" ---- "Come Home" by Cinzia To all the Jaters in the world..."cause we've been waiting for so long." *Music by One Republic, "Come Home" ---- "Everything" by Cinzia I edited the WKD kiss scene - ingredients: Jate, a kiss, slow motion, zoom, eyes, hands...oh, I almost forgot...love! *Music by Lifehouse, "Everything" ---- "Jack/Kate Trailer S1-S4" by Lovey Just a trailer I put together of Jack and Kate's journey since the beginning. Is there ANY question who the OTP of this show is? *Music by Clint Mansell, "Lux Aerterna (Orchestra Version)" ---- "The Promise" by Luka *Music by Enya, "The Promise" ---- "We Are Broken" by Luka *Music by Paramore, "We Are Broken" ---- "Jate Trailer 5º Season" by losttheothers *Music by August Rush Movie-"August´s Rapsody" ---- "Singing You Through Jate" by klost004 Watch in HQ - Jack willing to drop the bomb and change the past because he lost Kate makes Kate remember and think about how it was "not all misery" how even through the hardest times they were always there for each other helping, guiding, and singing each other through ---- "She is the Sunlight" by Lovey *Music by Trading Yesterday AVu4bw0oArk&feature=channel ---- "Make It Real || Jack & Kate" by klost004 *Music by James Morrison, "You Make It Real" (with pitch-shift) Watch in HD (720) - small screen -Description on youtube ---- " Might Not Make It Home || Jate (Lost)" by klost004 *Music by Barcelona, "Get Up, Get Up, Get Up" Watch in HD (720) - small screen -Description on youtube ---- "See You Again || Jate & Suliet || LOST" by klost004 *Music by Westlife, "I'll See You Again" Watch in HD (720) - small screen -Description on youtube ---- AU Jate Videos "The Scientist" by Akirehtur AU. After the rescue, Jack and Kate can't be together and Jack wants them to go "back to the start". *Music by Coldplay, "The Scientist" ---- "Missing" by Belxf AU. What may have happened before and after Jack's flashfoward: Kate and Sawyer got married. Jack wishes he had never left the island, and he misses Kate. *Music by Evanescence, "Missing" ---- "Uninvited" by Borislava At Ana's funeral, Kate sees an angel, visible only to her. Slowly, they fall in love and he sacrifices his immortal existence to spend the rest of their lives together. But then something unexpected happens... If you've watched "City of Angels" with Meg Ryan and Nicolas Cage, you'll get the idea :) *Music by Alanis Morrisette, "Uninvited" ---- "Whiskey Lullaby" by klost004 AU. Jate gets engaged/married - Jack one day walks in on Kate having an affair with Sawyer leading Jack into a deep depression of alcohol which eventually kills him. Kate so depressed from Jack's death falls into the same path. They reunite in heaven. *Music by Brad Paisley & Allison Krauss, "Whiskey Lullaby" - I also vid under kpassion04 ---- "Meant To Be || Jate AU" by klost004 Watch in HD Summary: Jack drops the bomb, times resets and flight 815 lands in LA. Kate is taken in by the Marshall, but she is not arrested due to her mother not testifying against her...she is free. Jack has his fathers funeral as planned, but falls into a deep depression, missing his father. Kate is later in the bar and see's a news report that changes her life forever... *Music by X-ray dog, "From the heart" - I also vid under kpassion04 ---- "On My Own || Jate AU" by klost004 Watch in HD Summary: Kate is seeing Jack everywhere she goes... LVI November Contest: Phantom of the Island *Music by Glee Cast, "On My Own" - I also vid under kpassion04 ---- Videos